


Lines are made to be crossed

by Shellyishathewriter



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Vampire Sex, Visions, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellyishathewriter/pseuds/Shellyishathewriter
Summary: This is cross-posted from my fanfic.net since I just remembered my log in lol. Jasper and Alice go hunting, but get more than they expected.





	1. A vision

**Author's Note:**

> This is a threesome fic I wrote years ago but don't completely hate. Also I wrote this in two hours so woohoo to teenage me! Also, I don't own the series or the characters

Alice's POV

It burns, from the hairs on my head to the tips of my toes. It is so hot I feel as though my whole body is in a furnace, different to when I was first turned but it is the same heat. It feels as though I am burning from the inside out. I cry out and arch my back of the bed in complete agony, the difference however, between this pain and me being turned is. The pleasure after the pain, and it is pleasure after the pain. Intense pleasure, it's like having multiple orgasms, mind-blowing. Almost, numbing pleasure that is regretfully not being given to me by my husband. "Alice, you okay?" he asks, but how can I be? How can I be okay when I don't know who he is? The person who interrupts my day gives me complete and utter bliss.

With a gentle push I'm brought back to the present, the point where my legs are wrapped around Jasper's hips. Shit! Why then, why is it always then. "I'm so sorry Jaz, if you want we can try again?" I suggest with guilt. He pulls out and begins to change "It's fine Alice I know you can't control it," how is it that I got the most understanding mate ever. That's what hurts even more about it, I am cheating on my husband, well I will, I just don't know who with. I start to change as well "How about we go huntin'?" Jaz suggests, I'm grateful, very grateful for the distraction. A good distraction from the second most erotic vision of mine in five years.

We find a clearing to hunt, "Honey, it's a little close to the treaty line," Jaz tells me, I love him but I wish he wouldn't be so cautious and I tell him that. "Alright honey, but that treaty was made for a reason," I laugh "Spoil-sport, and besides, there's not been a wolf pack in many of years," then we hunt, like the predators we are. I have just successfully drained a deer when I hear it, a leaf crunch, and extremely light paw prints. I am almost certain that I'm not supposed to be this in tuned to whatever it is, but it seems big if the steps are anything to go by. I hear the ruffle of fur and smell the musky scent of it, but there's something else mint.


	2. Whoops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob sees something he's not meant to whilst patrolling

Jacob's POV

Damn it! Fuck! Shit! And every other curse word available. Why'd they look up? They had to have heard me, but how? I though us 'shifters' were supposed to be super quiet or something. Whatever, I blame it on these big feet they make me feel clumsy. I smelt them first, they are supposed to be my natural enemy right? They don't smell like bleach at all, in fact the smell quite nice. The blonde smells like cologne, expensive cologne and sex. For some reason my wolf really likes this leech. The other one as well, the brunette that looks kinda like a pixie. She smells like lavender, and sex, ooh someone got lucky before going hunting. I feel like looking at them fully for some reason but I don't I'm here to warn them of the treaty line, not eye- fuck them. I walk behind the shade of a tree before phasing and changing into my shorts.

"Told ya so," the blonde states quietly, I'm sure I shouldn't be able to hear him. I find myself wondering what his voice will sound like in a deeper tone, I'm not gay or anything. Despite the whole Embry scenario because that was a phase even though I imagined that in the shower instead of Bells. That's another point, I did like Bella for a while, ya know until she wanted to be with the leech. Didn't have to tell me, I guessed it myself. "Shut it!" the brunette responds harshly. I chuckle under my breath, I bet they're married. I walk out from behind the tree and look them both up and down. There's this undeniable smell of sexual arousal, I know I'm hot but damn. It seems to be coming from the blonde, hmm. He isn't wearing shoes, I suppose if your body stays the same there's no point wearing shoes. Just blue jeans and a blue and white shirt, nice. The brunette has a pixie cut, its cute, suits her. She's wearing a light blue dress with white frills, aw matching outfits definitely mated.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Sheli-isha on fanfic.net so please don't say I've stolen my own content


End file.
